


Sunset

by ShadowHawthorne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Sweet, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHawthorne/pseuds/ShadowHawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Jerza short I wrote for a friend. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Looking out on the horizon, I watched as the sun started to sink lower into the sky as the day started to die. This was my favorite time of day, just as the sun was setting watching the scarlet red dance across the sky. There wasn't a more beautiful time of day, because the fleeting red reminded me of her, if only for a moment I could see her long hair flowing in the sky. In moment like these I felt as if she was with me. Her breath taking smile, her gentle touch, and her captivating milk chocolate eyes. For a moment it almost felt like she was with me again, I felt happy. I had a moment of peace and felt like I wasn't alone in this world. The lingering warm sun even made it so if I closed my eyes I could recall her warm touch on my face. It was always over too quickly though and I was left with only the faint memory of her in the back of my mind.

As the sun sank lower in the sky and the cold black night took over the sky, the red of waning sun faded faded into another memory. I kept walking down the narrow path that led up to the house. It had been months since I had been here, even longer since I bought the place. Not much had changed, just a brown older house surrounded by green shrubbery.

When I reached the door my hand stopped on the handle prolonging the moment, finally I worked up the nerve and walked inside. Immediately I was assaulted with the sweet scent of strawberries and an almost warm homey smell. All the lights were off in the house except a soft glow could be seen from upstairs. She was up later than usual.

I took off my shoes and cloak, hanging it up on the coat rack near the door before climbing up the stairs going to the light.

There was a slight creaking sound as I opened the slightly ajar door so I could squeeze inside. The light was coming from a lamp on her side of the bed. She was sound asleep. Her mess of red hair splayed around her in a scarlet halo. I was taken back to all those evenings staring up at the sunset and thinking of her. Just imagining seeing her again and remembering that all I was doing was to not only bring peace to myself but to make myself worthy to be her's. Those long days and nights were all made worth it as I stared at the gorgeous woman sleeping in one of my old shirts that was entirely too large on her.

Chuckling softly to myself as I noticed she was clutching the pillow I usually used close to her. Her face almost burrowed in it, she was also on my side of the bed. There was none of the usual stress lines on her face that was there when she was awake. Only a peaceful smile was on her face as she was consumed by her dream world.

Before I could stop myself I was brushing her hair away from her face to get a better view. Her hair and skin were just as soft as I remembered.

My touch made her stir, her eyes pressed together hard and her shell pink lips turned into a momentary frown.

She looked at me with a half dazed expression and whispered, "Jellal?"

"I'm home," I whispered quietly, climbing into bed beside her wrapping my arms tightly around her. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply, she smelled like home.

"I missed you," she turned her face to look up at me, with her alluring eyes.

My face pulled into a natural smile, something that never really happens when I am away from her.


End file.
